The A Team
by articcat621
Summary: Tony sometimes struggles when he needs to work as part of a team. Good thing Steve won't stand for that.Written for the Marvel-ous Holiday Fic Exchange '17.


A/N: This was written for the Marvel-ous Gift Exchange. Many thanks to xxDustnight88 for the help 3

I hope my giftee enjoys this bit of pure fluff.

Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

* * *

 **The** **A Team**

"Wait, why do I need to do this?" Steve looked at Natasha in confusion.

She arched a brow. "Did you really not listen to a word that I just said?" She huffed in frustration.

"No, I did, I'm just confused." Steve shook his head. "Who designated me to be the party planner? That's not really my thing."

Natasha laughed. "Well, Tony is the primary planner, but Fury was worried that he would take it a little too far if he were left to his own devices. You were designated to help _ground_ Tony." Natasha made sure to use air quotation mark.

"Tony can be a little eccentric at times," Steve said, nodding in agreement. "All right, I suppose. I just don't know why someone else can't help."

"Because no one is as down to earth as you, Cap." Natasha winked at him before dashing out the door.

* * *

"I don't need help," Tony said, narrowing his eyes at Steve. "And you didn't need to come to Stark Tower to see me in person. You could have just called."

"Yes, well, I'm not a huge fan of phones," Steve said with a shrug. "Too much can be misinterpreted over the phone."

Tony nodded in agreement. "So very true." He leant back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk. "But really, Steve, why are you here? I don't need help."

"Director's orders," Steve answered with a shrug. "You may not want my help, but I've been assigned to assist with planning the holiday party."

"This isn't a mission."

"Don't fight me on this, Tony, because I won't be backing down."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve before letting out a disgruntled sigh. "Fine," he grumbled. "But I'm in charge."

"It's just a party for us," Steve countered. "We don't need anything big and flashy."

"Sure, sure," Tony said, but the mischievous look on his face made Steve think he didn't mean it.

* * *

"Tony, I thought you said you'd keep it low-key," Steve huffed as he looked over Tony's notes. "This is absurd."

"First of all, I didn't say I'd keep it low-key. I only said that 'sure' when you told me not to go too flashy." Tony smirked, pouring himself a drink. "Want one?" He held up a spare tumbler.

"No, thank you," Steve said, shaking his head. "I thought we were going to do this together..."

"We are, it's why I invited you over."

"I thought we were a team," Steve said, looking at Tony. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Tony had gone ahead and planned everything even though he had made it clear he wanted to do it together. "I told you I wanted to do this together, and you went behind my back."

"Steve," Tony said, raising his hands in defence. "We are a team. We fight the bad guys together."

"That's work," Steve countered. "I thought we were friends outside of work, but I can see that it doesn't matter to you."

"Don't be dramatic."

"I'm leaving," Steve said, standing. He dropped Tony's notes on the table. "You obviously don't need me." He stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind.

Tony sat down at his desk, a groan escaping him. He had fucked up without even realising it.

* * *

There was a knock on Steve's bedroom door. He looked up in surprise. "Come in." He was surprised when he saw Tony standing in the doorway. "Tony," he said softly.

"Hi, Steve." Tony awkwardly stood in the doorway. He looked unsure of himself for once.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be planning for the party in two days?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Look, I realised that I was a shit friend, Steve, I'm sorry." Tony sighed. "I cancelled the reservations and gave back the deposits to everything. I'm back to square one, and I need your help."

"You handled it fine before."

"Steve, please, don't make me beg."

A brief image of Tony on his knees begging popped into Steve's mind unbidden, and he was shocked to the core. A jolt of desire ran through him. "That, er, won't be necessary." He cleared his throat.

"Good," Tony said, flashing him a smile. "So, what were you thinking for music? Band? DJ? Let's figure this out."

"Err, let's move this to the meeting room. It's empty now."

"Oh, right," Tony said, laughing awkwardly. "Probably be better for us to both sit on at the table."

Steve glanced at his bed. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He stood. "I can make up something for lunch, too, if you haven't eaten yet."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Great party!" Thor said, raising his beer to both Steve and Tony. There was a cacophony of cheers as people shouted out in agreement.

Nick Fury approached the pair of them. He raised in glass in a toast to them both. "I'll admit that I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir," Steve said, beaming.

"I knew that pairing the two of you together would be a good idea." Nick looked pleased with himself. "On Monday, I have a mission for you both. I'll speak with you then."

"Thank you, Director Fury," Tony said. He turned to Steve, opening his mouth to say something when he realised that Steve was already walking away. He moved after Steve, slipping through the crowd.

"Steve, wait!" he said, shouting to gain his attention before he exited the room.

Steve paused, turning to look at Tony. "Oh, Tony," he greeted. "Thanks again for letting me help plan the party."

"This party is much better than the one that I would have planned."

A smile tugged at the corner of Steve's mouth. "Yeah, it is."

Tony snorted. "Don't be so modest."

Steve shook his head. He looked up, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Er, Tony?"

Tony followed Steve's gaze upwards. "That's mistletoe."

"Yes, it is."

"Can I kiss you?" Tony asked, clearing his throat.

"Yes, you may." Steve was expecting a brief kiss. What he was not expecting was Tony to pull him into his arms and kiss him senseless. Steve returned the kiss, pressing his body against Tony's.

When they broke apart, they were both smiling. "Care to get a drink?" Steve asked.

"I'd like that very much." Tony grinned. "And I wouldn't be opposed to getting caught under the mistletoe again."

"Sounds like a plan."

"We are a team after all."

"Yeah, we are," Steve said. Linking his arm with Tony's, the two of them headed towards the bar for celebratory drinks.


End file.
